


To Give No Quarter

by EndlessSpook, Operator Yaku (TheHonkmaster)



Series: Infestation Series [2]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, Dismemberment, Gore, also there's an image of yaku' eyyyy thanks scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSpook/pseuds/EndlessSpook, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHonkmaster/pseuds/Operator%20Yaku
Summary: Scott you fuckin' madman. You absolute bastard. Look What Your Art Hath Conjured.





	To Give No Quarter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EndlessSpook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSpook/gifts).



> Scott you fuckin' madman. You absolute bastard. Look What Your Art Hath Conjured.

_“The impure – the unworthy – have no future.”_

The sickening  _squelch_  of tearing tissue filled the silent room, followed by sizzling and the stench of burning flesh. Yaku’ watched, unblinking, as the runner’s arm was removed from its body and the wound cauterized. They hung from the ceiling by their wrists, suspended over a pool of caustic water that threatened to eat away at their toes with every ripple across its murky surface. Green moss trickled down every wall, even in the operating theater before them.

A raid on their safehouse on Earth brought them here, to a New Loka laboratory. Three of their prized runners were stolen from them and the rest fled on command. Yaku’ was immediately drugged; the so-called “pure” humans pumped some sort of gas or pheromone into their safehouse that rendered them unable to even move their organic eye. The New Loka operatives bound them in chains – genuine chains, not just simple cuffs – that wrapped around the whole of their body and pinned their arms to their sides. The paralytic essentially trapped Yaku’ in their own mind.

Now, with the paralytic wearing off, Yaku’ could formulate an escape plan. Their eyestalk twitched feebly, but their organic eye could move easily and their gaze flitted back and forth from their spot behind the viewing panel. The removal of the runner’s corpse from the table distracted them; New Loka had apparently gathered enough data from their prize and were moving on.

A door to their right slid open and Yaku’ whipped their head around, their eyestalk now fully recovered and swiveling. Yaku’ winced at the sudden input of visual data and hissed, a headache blooming rapidly. They closed their organic eye and willed the eyestalk back into its socket before the pain could grow any further.

By the time they opened their eyes they were being dragged along by their wrists towards the operating table, which was now perpendicular to the ground. They kicked weakly as their cognitive relay flickered to life. “Let me go!” they growled, jerking against the cuffs but unable to find purchase to effectively resist.

The operatives hauled the wriggling nineteen-year-old to their feet and hoisted them into the air before hooking the cuffs to the operating table. Their ankles were strapped tightly to the table and a band went around their stomach to hold them in place.

The surgeon – or the interrogator, or whatever; she had a blade and that was all Yaku’ cared about – examined her patient. “Tenno?” she murmured, glancing at the other operatives inquisitively.

“Infested.”

The surgeon made an assenting noise and returned her gaze to Yaku’. “It’s not too late to cleanse yourself, child. To be rid of this Infestation that eats away at your mind and body. We can help you. We can  _cure_ you.”

“I hope your forest  _burns,”_ Yaku’ spat.

The surgeon sighed. “You’re just like the rest: tainted and ruined beyond salvation,” she said mournfully, then tapped at the calcified flesh on the nineteen-year-old’s ribs. “Or perhaps not quite.”

“Don’t touch me!” Yaku’ snapped, jerking away from the scalpel. They felt their tongue twitch and roll and they bared their teeth, snapping at the hand that had begun edging towards their face.

The nearest operative grabbed Yaku’ by the jaw and tried to force a mouth guard past their lips; he nearly lost several fingers to their gnashing teeth and dropped the mouth guard in the ankle-deep water. They unfurled all twelve inches of their tongue and snarled, saliva already dripping from the writhing organ. The operative who grabbed their jaw screamed and scrambled away from the Infested teen as they thrashed violently in their bonds and shrieked.

The surgeon regarded the situation with a cool composure. She set her scalpel down and lifted a single Ether dagger, entirely unfazed even when Yaku’’s eyestalk erupted from its socket. She placed the blade against their arm and nodded at the operative who wasn’t crying; he shuffled over to the surgeon and his hands clamped down on Yaku’’s arm.

“Don’t move, or the cleansing will be more painful than it needs to be.”

“I don’t  _want_ to be cleansed,” they growled. Their tongue twisted and curled around itself, its movements becoming more agitated. The surgeon laid the edge of the dagger against Yaku’‘s arm and breathed in – breathed out.

Then she  _pressed._

The teen’s senses shorted out and they went limp. The surgeon kept cutting and the blood that spilled from her patient’s arm slid warm and wet down their side, coating their clothing and dripping into the water. Yaku’ whined softly and their unconscious body twitched. The room fell silent once more except for the quiet sobbing of the terrified operative.

“It’s a pity that this one has become so connected with the Infestation,” the surgeon whispered. “They will need a new body to fully cleanse their corrupted mind,” she said, turning to place the now-severed arm in a pan.

Yaku’’s eye snapped open.

The west wall of the operating theater exploded.

A Juggernaut plowed straight through the operative holding Yaku’ down, knocking the operating table onto its side. The surgeon scrambled for the Infested arm and grabbed it before the Juggernaut planted a foot in her stomach.

Yaku’ dredged up enough energy to slice through the straps holding them to the fallen operating table and staggered to their feet. They shuffled through the water and crouched beside the surgeon, snatching the severed arm from her grip. “That’s my arm, bitch,” they hissed, and nodded at the Juggernaut.

The teen turned and placed their arm against the rest of the bleeding limb, forcing Void energy through it and reconnecting the tissues. They gave a full-body shudder and glanced at the only operative still alive, their eyestalk now curiously waving about. “Mess with me and my Infested again and I’ll be sure that New Loka is wiped from history.”

Yaku’ flexed their reconnected fingers. They climbed onto the Juggernaut’s back and patted its shoulder. “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Image commissioned from scrapchops on tumblr.


End file.
